Many imaging applications, such as fluorescence imaging and stimulated emission depletion (STED) microscopy (first reported by S. Hell et al, “Breaking the diffraction resolution limit by stimulated emission: stimulated emission depletion microscopy”, Optics Letters, 19, 1994), can require high power, spatially coherent pulsed light sources operating in the UV, visible and near Infra red regions of the optical spectrum. Many existing pulsed optical sources are either optically very complex, and therefore expensive, or are not able to provide optical pulses of sufficiently high power and frequency at the desired wavelengths.
For example, high power pulsed laser systems, such as a mode-locked Ti:sapphire laser are typically used in STED microscopy to provide a high-intensity depletion pulse. However, these sources suffer the problem that the optimum pulse length for the laser system is much shorter (200-300 fs) than the optimum pulse length for STED (0.1-2 ns), and the pulses must therefore be stretched by a dispersive element, adding complexity to the system. Furthermore, the output wavelength for Ti:Sapphire lasers is typically restricted to between approximately 700 nm and 1 um, meaning that the source cannot be used directly to deplete dyes requiring shorter wavelengths. In order to overcome this, a Ti:Sapphire source can be followed by an optical parametric amplifier (OPA) to generate tuneable visible light. However, the complexity and cost of this approach can in many instances make it suitable only for laboratory research systems.
An alternative STED source has been proposed based on a supercontinuum laser customized to provide high pulse energy spectral density in the red region of the spectrum (Dominik Wildanger et al, “STED microscopy with a supercontinuum laser source”, Optics Express, Vol. 16, No. 1, 23 Jun. 2008). Although this approach gives high quality still images, its relatively low operating frequency (of the order of 1 MHz to a few MHz) means that it can typically not readily be adapted for use with high scanning speeds or video-rate imaging. In fluorescence imaging applications such as confocal microscopy and flow cytometry for example, as many as eight different excitation beams can be required, covering the UV and visible regions of the spectrum (350 nm to 700 nm). These are typically provided as multiple discrete laser systems or a supercontinuum laser with a suitable tuneable optical filter, such as a multi-channel acousto-optic filter. Most of the time, only a single wavelength is used at a given time, and therefore the other wavelengths are either in the off-state or their outputs pass into a beam dump or beam deflector when not required. In addition, laser diodes are available at only a select number of wavelengths and these wavelengths do not always coincide with optimum excitation wavelengths of commercially available fluorescent dyes. Providing multiple discrete laser systems results in a very complex and hence expensive instrument and a supercontinuum laser capable of generating an extremely high average power would be required in order to provide excitation beams of sufficient power for imaging applications.
Supercontinuum fibre lasers are commercially available, delivering in excess of 5 mW/nm spectral power density. Supercontinuum lasers based on microstructured or photonic crystal fibres were first proposed by Ranka (U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,870). An optical supercontinuum can also be generated within standard optical fibres tapered over short sections to micrometer scale dimensions, as first reported by Birks et al, “Supercontinuum generation in tapered fibers, Optics letters, Vol. 25, No. 19, 2000”.
A supercontinuum laser has a major benefit over laser diodes, offering the ability to select any wavelength in the spectrum and therefore to tune to optimum wavelength for a given dye excitation. However, the additional losses through a tuneable filter (AOTF for example) and launch into optical fibre, mean that the output spectral brightness of this source is significantly lower than a discrete laser diode, restricting use within high-end imaging systems. Moreover, when interested in only a single wavelength at any time, supercontinuum lasers are relatively inefficient sources. With supercontinuum spectra spanning up to 2 micrometers, a 10 nm band of this spectrum constitutes only 0.5 percent of the total optical power, with the remaining 99.5% unused at any time. Coupled with a wall-plug efficiency in the region of a few percent, the total efficiency of a supercontinuum source with AOTF is very low in comparison to laser diodes.
STED microscopy utilising two different colour depletion beams has also been proposed, by Donnert et al, “Two-color far-field fluorescence nanoscopy”, Biophysical Journal: Biophysical Letters, L67-L69, 2007.